Playing Around
by Zarosguth
Summary: In an all-girls school it is only natural for girls to get close and even start going out; most are just playing around and will end up falling in love with guys once their high school days are over and they go to college. There are some however, that are serious.


_**Story Title:  
**_Playing Around

_**Genres/'Tags':  
**_Drama / Romance / Friendship / Angst / Hurt & Comfort / Yuri / Alternate Universe / One-shot

_**Summary:  
**_In an all-girls school it is only natural for girls to get close and even start going out; most are just playing around and will end up falling in love with guys once their high school days are over and they go to college. There are some however, that are serious.

_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and all related trademarks are owned by Seven Arcs.

* * *

***~-[**** Playing Around ****]-~***

* * *

My name is Fate Testarossa. And I am going out with my best friend, Takamachi Nanoha. I've known Nanoha since elementarily school and we've always been together; even now in high-school as we're both attending the Unimari City High-school for girls and are in the same class.

She asked me about a month ago…

"_Do you want to go out with me?_" needless to say, I was more than a bit surprised when she asked me that. I was not quite sure what it meant to go out with someone, but I was willing to learn. Nanoha smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen when I said yes.

Not much has changed since then; we still hold hands in the same way, still walk to and from school together and study together in the same way we always have. But are all of these actions more special now that we're going out? We also still hang out just as much with our other friends, Alisa Bannings and Tsukimura Suzuka, so I can't say we spend more time alone together either.

I wonder how Nanoha sees us now; does she see us differently? Does she see _me_ differently, now that we've started going out?

Today is Saturday and we're going to see a movie. We've been to a lot of movies together but it's different now isn't it? Now that we're going out?

I still don't quite understand; me and Nanoha, going out. When did she start harbouring these kinds of feelings for me? And, can I return these feelings? I agreed to going out with her, but was that the right thing to do?

Nanoha insisted we buy only one drink like we always do since drinks are so darn expensive at the cinema, but why do I feel uneasy about it now? I never felt uneasy about sharing drinks with her before.

I just noticed; there is only one straw. Did Nanoha do that on purpose? Maybe... An indirect kiss? It's alright I guess, since we're going out and all.

We never kissed, yes, we've kissed each other on the cheek on occasion, like on birthdays, but our lips have never touched.

"Fate-chan, do you not like the movie?" Nanoha asks me; she must've seen I'm not paying much attention to the movie.

"No, I mean, I just was a bit lost in thought." I speak truthfully.

"Oh okay." Nanoha doesn't question me any further; she must think that if it's a problem I want to talk to her about I will do so when I am ready to. She knows me well like that and I am happy she does.

I'm happy to spend time with Nanoha in any way I can. Her smile always brightens my day.

But then, why can't I shake this feeling of uneasiness?

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

I've lost many a night's sleep over the last weeks and tonight's no different. I've never been this unsure about my relationship with Nanoha. We were best friends and she was the person who saved me and that was all that mattered to me.

Yes, Nanoha saved me from a dangerous situation I was in when we were younger. I don't like talking about it so all I will say is that my mother, Precia Testarossa punished me in a cruel fashion and she did so quite often. It was thanks to Nanoha that I finally got away from that situation.

She and I have been friends ever since then.

When I started going out with Nanoha everything changed and yet, nothing did; in my eyes she's still Nanoha and I don't see that changing anytime soon. I wonder if I've made a mistake when I said yes back when she asked me to go out together.

Ugh, I can't sleep, these questions that are plaguing me won't let me. At this rate I'll be a wreck tomorrow morning.

I've known Nanoha for so long. When did everything change? When did she start thinking about the two of us going out? Was it a spur of the moment thing or has she been thinking about it for a longer time now? What am I to Nanoha?

What is Nanoha to _me_?

Did I say yes only because I was curious about what it meant to go out with someone, or did I say yes because I really do love Nanoha like that? I love her, that much is true. But, do I love her like _that_? And if I don't, does that mean I'm being a bad friend by giving her false hope like this?

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Phew, I arrived at school just in time. It's not a big surprise that I overslept, seeing how much of a hassle it was to finally stop worrying and get some sleep. It seems Nanoha and everyone else is already here.

"Hello Nanoha, Alisa, Suzuka." I greet my friends.

"Hey Fate-chan. You made it just in time." Nanoha smiles at me and I smile back, an awkward silence follows.

"Jeez, the two of you are so awkward." Alisa breaks the silence with an angry tone of voice.

I feel my face heating up and I see Nanoha is blushing as well. We try not to make eye-contact.

"I mean, you'd almost think the two of you are dating or whatever." Alisa continues, unaware of the fact Nanoha and I are going out. I don't blame her for her ignorance; there's no way to tell we're going out in the first place and we never told either of them.

"Stop embarrassing them." Suzuka says as she hits Alisa in the back of the head; Nanoha and I laugh, her laugh sounds as sweet as ever. Then the bell rings and class starts.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

School has ended. The day went by pretty okay; I went to my classes and had lunch with Nanoha as well as Alisa and Suzuka. It really was a day like any other.

And that bothers me.

It bothers me because I still can't see Nanoha as being more than my best friend. I am on my way to the school gates to meet up with Nanoha so we can walk part-way home together when I hear a couple of girls gossiping down the hall around the corner.

"A lesbian?!" one calls out after which the other two quickly silence her. My interest is piqued instantly so I get as close as possible without them seeing me and start eavesdropping.

"Not so loud! Yes, you know the president of the art club, the one that used to be in a wheelchair?" The second girl says.

"You mean Yagami Hayate-san?" The third one asks.

"Yes, I heard she's very popular with a lot of the younger girls and tends to seduce them." The second one answers.

"No way! I can't believe it." The first one speaks up again.

"Yeah, I don't quite understand what's so great about being with other girls but whatever floats your boat I guess." The second one answers before the three walk off.

Yagami Hayate? If she's really a lesbian… then maybe she can help me answer some questions about these feelings I have…

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

Another day of school is over and I find myself in front of the door to the art room.

Am I really going through with this? It'll probably be very awkward. But, I want to understand these feelings; I want to know if I can love Nanoha in the same way she loves me.

"Excuse me?" I say as I walk into the art room.

"Just a second!" I hear from behind a door leading to what I suppose is the storeroom.

I take a look around; there are a number of drawing tables placed along the wall as well as a few stools and drawing boards with a small pedestal in the centre in the middle of the room; they must use that when they're drawing a model.

"Can I help you?" a friendly-sounding voice speaks to me. I turn to face a girl that looks like she's my age with short brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yagami Hayate-san?" I ask.

"That's me!" she replies with a smile. "and you are?"

"Ah, Fate Testarossa." I introduce myself.

"How can I help you Fate-chan?" I am slightly taken aback by her familiarity towards me but I quickly shrug it off as what I'm going to ask is a lot more rude that her calling me by my first name.

"Well..." I start nervously, "are you a lesbian?!" I blurt out, instantly slapping my hand in front of my mouth and casting my gaze at the ground in shame.

It stays silent for a moment. I carefully bring my gaze back up to Yagami-san; I believe I see a spark of mischief in her eyes. She walks up to me and comes uncomfortably close, stroking her shoulder with her finger.

"And why do you want to know?" She says to me in a teasing tone of voice. I feel my face heating up.

"J-just curious…" I mumble.

"Oh don't give me that!" Yagami-san speaks annoyed, taking a step back and crossing her arms. "You have to have a reason to ask me such a thing."

"W-w-well I-!"

"You have feelings for someone don't you?!" Yagami-san speaks again, the sparkle of mischief having returned to her eyes. "Care to tell me who? Is it that brown-haired girl you always hang out with? Takamachi Nanoha was it?" the mischievous sparkling in her eyes is becoming more and more prominent.

"N-no, I mean I… I'm not sure… If I really have, feelings for her…" I try to explain.

"I see." Yagami-san crosses her arms again and closes her eyes, as if deep in thought.

"From what I can tell, well, it's like this: In an all-girls school it is only natural for girls to get close and even start going out; most are just playing around and will end up falling in love with, and marrying, a guy once they're out of school."

"I… see. Then, what about you, Yagami-san?" I ask.

"Me?" Yagami-san asks, "I'm just having fun." She says to me with a teasing and mischievous smile.

"I see, thank you Yagami-san." I bow at her.

"Don't worry about it; glad to be of help. Oh yeah, please just call me Hayate, Fate-chan; if you address me so politely it makes me feel old." She nudges me with her elbow in a teasing manner.

"Okay, Hayate-san. I suppose I'll see you." I turn to leave.

"Oh, Fate-chan?" I hear her say.

"Huh?" I turn back to face Hayate-san.

"Good luck!" She says as she gives me a huge thumbs up and a big wink. I'm not quite sure how to react.

"Thank you, I think."

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

The next day Nanoha and I are walking home from school. I've been thinking about my conversation with Hayate-san and I have made my decision; I don't want to risk the friendship I share with Nanoha, which leaves me with only one choice:

"Nanoha?" I start,

"Hm? What is it Fate-chan?" She turns to me with a smile.

"I've been thinking."

"About…?"

"About… us." I sigh.

"What do you mean Fate-chan?" She cocks her head to the side with a questioning glow visible in her eyes.

I take a deep breath.

"I think it'd be best for the both of us if we stopped going out." I don't dare to make eye-contact with Nanoha as I say this.

When it stays silent for a moment I slowly turn to Nanoha, fully expecting to see her in a small state of shock. But what I see takes me entirely off guard:

Nanoha is smiling at me, a warm and genuine smile.

"If you think that is for the best Fate-chan, thank you for going out with me up to this point." She gives me a tight hug, leaving me completely stunned. As she breaks off the hug she gives me a small kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Fate-chan." She says as she begins walking away.

"Y-yeah…" I whisper as I watch her walk away until she turns the corner and disappears from view.

_I thought this was for the best, this way neither of us will get hurt when we leave school and either of us falls in love with a guy. But then, why? Why am I so sad?_

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

The next day when I arrive at school I am surprised to find both Alisa and Suzuka but don't see Nanoha with them. I think it's weird but none of us three mention it.

Right before class starts Nanoha walks into the classroom and completely ignores me when I greet her. It stays uncomfortably quiet between us until it's time for lunch break. I stand up to walk over to Nanoha to talk to her but she stands up and promptly leaves the classroom before I can say anything.

Alisa and Suzuka walk up to me.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Alisia asks bluntly, my eyes widen a little but I try to hide it.

"U-uh, I, s-she-"

"You know what? It's none of my business; that's between the two of you. Just fix it ASAP alright? I like being able to eat lunch with all my friends."

"Wow Alisa-chan, that's surprisingly mature of you." Suzuka laughs.

"S-shut up!"

"_She didn't seem to mind yesterday; us breaking up must've hurt her more than she let on._" I think to myself.

I sigh. "_What do I do now? I was trying to protect our friendship. It's for the best right? This will save us both a lot of hurt in the long run. Right?_" I steadily grow more and more unsure of my decision, but stay convinced I made the right call.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

After school I wait for Nanoha by the school gates but she doesn't show up; after about twenty minutes I decide she must've gone home already. I sigh and am about to go home myself when I see a familiar head of brown hair.

"Hayate-san," I say, getting her attention.

"Ah, Fate-chan," she waves at me, "so how did it go? Did you win her heart?" Her eyes again glow with mischief and curiousity.

"N-no, not exactly…" I stammer.

"What do you mean?" she asks, sounding genuinely worried.

"I… broke up with her."

"You what?!" Hayate-san almost screams at me. "Why? From what I could tell you loved that girl so much."

"Which is why I broke up with her," I explain, "to save the both of us from getting hurt in the long run."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we leave school and either of us falls in love with a guy-"

"_That_'s your reason?!" Hayate-san yells at me again before letting out a long and deep sigh.

"I suppose it's partly my fault. I know I said to you most girls are just playing around and fall in love with a guy once they leave school, but there are those that are serious."

"I-I don't understand," I start.

"Is this friend of yours, Nanoha-chan, only playing around? Or is she serious? Do you know?"

"_The truth is, I don't._"

"B-but, we're both women-"

"And what has that got to do with it?!" Hayate-san asks, clearly insulted. "I thought you were different. But I suppose I was wrong. "

I stare at her, not understanding what she's talking about.

"She deserves better than you. Don't you ever show yourself to me again Testarossa-san." Hayate-san snaps at me before walking off, leaving me behind feeling more uncertain and insecure than I've ever felt before in my life.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

It's been eleven days since I broke up with Nanoha and she still refuses to speak to me. Meanwhile, I keep going over my last conversation with Hayate-san in my head.

"Will the two of you make up already?!" Alisa slams her hands down on my desk, pulling me back into reality; class is over and I am still sitting at my desk.

Suzuka is standing behind Alisa and is nodding.

"Fate-chan, I know it's none of our business but I hate seeing both of you like this, obviously something happened and I'm starting to get worried."

I stare at my desk. "_Suzuka is right, but what can I do?_"

Alisa sighs and pulls her hands back from my desk. "The two of you can be so annoying it's despair-inducing!"

"Just, promise me you'll find Nanoha-chan and talk to her; try to work things out." Suzuka says to me pleadingly. I hesitate for a second before I say anything.

"I promise." I say quietly.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

I am running through the school hallways, desperately looking for my best friend, asking most people I meet if they've seen her. Finally I find someone who knows something:

"I believe I saw her being approached by that girl from the art club, Yagami-something."

"Yagami Hayate?" I ask.

"That's the one!" My eyes widen in shock and I start running towards the art room, leaving the other student behind completely bewildered.

"_Why am I so worried about her meeting with Hayate-san? That's not important right now; I need to find her as fast as I can!_" I scream at myself in my head as I continue running through the halls.

"_She deserves better than you. Don't you ever show yourself to me again Testarossa-san._"

When I turn the corner I see Nanoha and Hayate-san talking in front of the art room.

"Nanoha!" I yell as I run up to her and grab her hand. "Come with me." I instruct her while I shoot a glare at Hayate-san. Hayate-san only sends me an arrogant smirk.

"Fate-chan? What is this about?" Nanoha asks me but I don't answer; instead I just drag her off as far away from the art room as I can.

After walking through a few hallways I finally stop. Nanoha leans over against the wall and looks at me questioningly.

"Fate-chan? What is-"

"Nanoha," I cut her off, leaning towards her, locking her in between my arms against the wall, "I am so, so sorry; I've been a complete and utter idiot. I didn't understand these feelings I had for you and I took you for granted." I look up and stare Nanoha in the eyes, her beautiful slate-blue eyes.

"I understand it if you don't want to, but would you please go out with me again?" I ask her pleadingly before closing my eyes and turning my face towards the ground, preparing myself for rejection.

"Fate-chan…" she whispers.

Next thing I know, I feel warm, soft hands resting on my cheeks. I react by opening my eyes as Nanoha's hands lift my head up so the two of us are facing each other.

"Just promise me you'll never hurt me like that again." She says before she pulls my face close to hers and presses her lips on mine. I feel her tongue licking my lips, forcing them to part before she sticks her tongue into my mouth and licks my tongue. I respond by pressing my tongue back against hers. We kiss each other like this; long and passionate until we need to part because we're both running out of breath.

I stare her deeply in the eyes and I realize now just how much I love her. I really love her like _that_.

"Nanoha, I promise. I love you." I whisper at her before I place my hands on the back of her head and press my lips on hers to kiss her once more.

***~-[**** X ****]-~***

"By the way Nanoha," I ask, while we're sitting next to each other on the floor, holding each other's hands with our backs against the wall, "What did Hayate-san want with you?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, she asked me if I would like to act as a model for the art club next week." She answers with a smile. Typically Nanoha, always eager to help others.

"Why? Could it be… Oh!" Nanoha suddenly leans in close to me and pokes me in the shoulder with the tip of her finger.

"Did you get jealous Fate-chan~?" She asks in a teasing sing-song voice. I feel my face heating up and I avoid her eyes while fidgeting a little with my fingers.

"Fate-chan, you're so cute when you blush!" Nanoha squeals as she wraps her arms around me, taking me in a tight hug while she presses her lips on my forehead. I cannot help but smile as I feel warm and safe in Nanoha's embrace.

* * *

_**Afterword:  
**_Hello there, or, 'Nice to meet you,' in case we haven't met before.

My name is Zarosguth and I thank you for taking your time to read 'Playing Around'; I hope it did not disappoint.

My first true NanoFate story; 'Remorse' doesn't count as it's more about friendship than actual romance.

This story was inspired by a Touhou doujin manga called 'Facing each other a step away' by Tatakai no Kiseki. It's a SakuAli story so if you like that you should check it out. The plot is pretty much the same but I hope I managed to put my own spin on things.

I'm sorry for not really thinking up my own plot-line for this story but that is something I am quite bad at so I take a lot of inspiration for plot-lines from doujin (meaning both independent and fan-based) manga.

In any case, please leave me a review letting me known what you think; I appreciate all forms of feedback.

***~-[**** May we meet again, fare thee well! ****]-~***


End file.
